The present invention relates generally to welding, heating and cutting systems and to their operation in connection with Smart Grid connectivity and data exchange.
Welding systems have become virtually ubiquitous throughout industry. Such systems are currently used in all industries, including manufacturing, physical plant construction, ship building, pipeline construction, maintenance and repair, etc. While variations exist in the system configurations and their modes of operation, many such systems are strictly electrical and rely upon the creation of a welding arc to melt and fuse base metals and/or adder metals, typically in the form of rods and wires. Currently available systems include, for example, gas metal arc welding (GMAW) systems, shielded metal arc welding (SMAW) systems, etc. In conventional terms, such systems may include so-called stick welders, metal inert gas (MIG) welders, tungsten inert gas (TIG) welders, etc. It should be noted that in the present context, although references made to “welding” systems and operations, the term here is intended to cover similar and related processes, such as heating (e.g., induction heating used to support welding operations), and cutting (e.g., plasma torch systems).
Welding systems that rely on the creation of a welding arc have been refined to operate efficiently and effectively for joining metals in desired joints, but nevertheless requires substantial amounts of power. This power is typically provided from the power grid when the systems are connected to the grid (e.g., plugged in). However, other power sources are also common, however, including engine-driven generators, batteries, and the use of alternative sources, such as fuel cells, super capacitors, etc. have been proposed. In many contexts, the welding systems are designed to regulate the conversion and delivery of power based upon the onset and termination of welding arcs (or heating in the case of heating systems, or plasma arc creation in the case of plasma arc cutting systems). When connected to the grid, these systems may represent substantial loads. Moreover, the systems may alter the power factor of the connected infrastructure, requiring correction for efficient operation. However, to date, little or no effort has been invested in intelligently coordinating operation of welding systems with the grid, or the coordination of alternative power sources from which the welding systems may draw the needed power with power from the grid.
Recent developments in power production and distribution have focused on the establishment of a so-called “Smart Grid”. While the project is still evolving in definition and scope, and will certainly require years for full implementation, the concept includes the creation of an interactive power generation and distribution infrastructure in which data systems enable closer coordination of power production and loads. It is hoped that such efforts will result in a power grid that is more reliable, efficient, and balanced.
There is a need, at present, for improvements in welding systems that will be capable of cooperating with the Smart Grid infrastructure such that the significant loads represented by such systems can be at least partially managed along with other loads and power production assets that will be a part of the future Smart Grid deployment.